GTA V the Trio of Zombie Slaughterers
by TrevFrankEal
Summary: This GTA V tale is Before Trevor, Franklin, or Michael met each other. a catastrophe happens were the characters are pushed into meeting each other because of a zombie outbreak. The careers and social life of the characters have changed too. Sorry for the long wait a new chapter will be posted very soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I don't know what drove me away from all the violence, killing, dealing drugs, smuggling, I just felt I needed to settle down and I met that one girl Tanisha Jackson. There was just something about her that drove me insane I guess that's why I gave up the game, but shit I don't know. For now I'm just a mechanic. I wish something exiting would happen in my life; it's become

so…so…dull.

"Ok so all's you have to do is keep your eye on the ball ready?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready, ok."

Michael put the ball under the cup and started mixing them up as fast as he could. It lasted about 15 seconds and the guy was still clueless of witch one to pick.

"Uhhhhh the one in the middle?" The guy said doubtingly. Michael revealed that the ball was there.

"YES! Alright man a bets a bet, now gimme my $50." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I did that perfectly! Where did I go wrong! It doesn't matter looks like im gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. Michael handed him his money and when he pulled out his wallet Michael grabbed it and ran down the street. The guy was chasing after him he jumped onto a nearby train passing by and waved to the guy as Michael made his escape.

"All righty Ron how are we doing today?" Trevor asked.

"Quite good Trevor, I sold a load of tires because I told him they were on sale, and Dan sold a thousand dollar oven to someone whos house just went up in flames! Today's going great boss."

"What about Wade?"

"I actually wanted to talk about that, he hasn't sold a single thing all week, I think he's getting way to personal with the customer, he was trying to sell a TV and he got in a conversation about his pet rat when he was in the 6th grade! Beside wade, a TP industry is doing better than it has in years.

"Keep up the good work Ronny boy, I'm gonna talk to Wade." Trevor walked over to Wade's cubical when he was on the phone.

"So I was walking my dog and I just trip over this homeless guy and..."

"Wade can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Trevor, I mean boss." Wade hung up.

"I've heard that you've been getting a little bit to close to the customer, and making it awkward and you haven't sold a single thing all week."

"But wasn't that my training?" to relate to the customer?"

"Yes but your relating to them In a way that makes them not want to ever hear your voice again, but if you talk to them in the right manner, like understanding their struggles and telling them how their problems can be resolved by buying our crap."

"Well, that's a big mind fuck."

"I'LL SHOW YOU A MIND FUCK IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

"Ok boss, I mean Trevor, BOSS boss."

"GOOD!"

_**Chapter I**_

"ALRIGHT PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR YOUR GETTING SHOT IN THE ARM!" Michael pleaded.

"Okay okay! Give me time!"

"You got thirty seconds!" the cashier started filling the bag with cash and the alarm went off. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"its not my fault its automatic!"

"Shit, just hurry the fuck up and hurry the fuck up!" He finished emptying the bag and handed it to Michael, When he got outside, his car was getting towed.

"NO, NO NO NO NO! THIS JOB IS FUCKED IT IS FUCKING FUCKED! Well I never hotwired a car before." Michael broke the window and got in a red truck, then tried to pull the coverage of the wiring. He didn't realize you needed a screw driver. When he finally shot it off the cops already swarmed him. Michael put his hands up and they stripped him of his weapons and money, then threw him in the back of a police car.

Franklin was working on a car in his auto shop when a customer walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" Franklin asked. He looked up and saw it was Lamar. "Lamar? What are you doing here nigga?"

"Don't nigga me nigga, im here to change all this! Get you back in the hood man!"

"Lamar its been 3 years, I have a wife and im hoping I'll have a family one day settle down, you can't just walk in here and say hey your back in the game! I'm done with that."

"Franklin, you're my home boy, my hommie, why man I need you! Don't give up the good life just yet!"

"its my choice."

"Look at this dump man! Your changing mufflers and dealing with morons all day for chump change!"

"It's exactly the same up in the hood nigga, only I don't get robbed, beaten up, killed, do time or worse doing this!"

"I guess I can't convince you, please just think about it hommie."

"I will but my minds made up."

"Whatever man, I'll see your bitch ass later."

"Fuck you!" Franklin shouted as Lamar walked out.

"Trevor! Trevor!"

"What is it Ronny boy, speak." Trevor asked looking at files on his desk.

"It's Wade! He ran off with half the company's money!" Trevor had a blank look on his face; he couldn't find the right words to say.

"You're fuckin' with me… right?" Ron stood there, not knowing what to say. "Right, Ron, please, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE!" Ron was speechless. He couldn't bare the fact that Trevor just might take his anger out on him. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Trevor grabbed a gun from his drawer and opened a window, then glanced back at Ron. "WHERE DID THAT LITTLE SLIMY PIECE OF COCK EYED SHIT GO!" Ron pointed west. "We'll talk about what we do with you when I get back!" Trevor jumped out the window on the second story and landed in the back of his truck. He crawled to the front seat and started driving west. Trevor couldn't find him; he assumed he hopped on a nearby train passing by. Trevor wasn't normally one for driving like a maniac (ironically) but he needed to get back half of TP industries back, which is $500000. He went onto the train tracks and caught up to a train that was parked at a station. He went up to the conductor of the train.

"Excuse me I don't want to slow you down for too long but I'm the president TP industries and I'm looking for a client that ran off with a lot of money can you just keep the train put for five minutes?" Trevor asked politely.

"Kiss my ass! This cargo needs to get to its location." Trevor yielded his gun.

"How about now?"

"OK OK! You can check the back just please don't shoot! There's a lot of gas on this train!"

"Thanks for your business." Trevor started scavenging the locomotive for Wade. In the last boxcar, he was there asleep with the bag of money in his hand.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Wade woke up with a gun to his forehead.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Trevor never killed anyone before, and he didn't know what was stopping him from pulling the trigger, so instead of thinking about it he did, but he didn't kill him he shot out his kneecaps. Trevor left him a couple grand and leaned over.

"Use this money to go somewhere else because I swear if you ever see me again after this, it will be the last time you ever saw anything." Trevor got out of the boxcar and told the conductor

"Your good to go but, you have wounded in the back you better take care of that shit before he dies."

12:57PM: "Hey Lamar!" I didn't know what I was doing there I just, couldn't let those old days go. Not now, those years were the best times of my life. Man I remember the Jewelry store as if it was yesterday. I'm gonna have to keep this very far away from Tanisha.

"Hey bitch, you change your mind, ya know come to your senses?"

"Lamar I came here to ask you something."

"What?"

"We were big time, robbing banks, the fib the union depository, what happened? You just got up and quit and I decided to quit to I walked in your crib to celebrate only to discover you weren't there, and you never returned."

"So?"

"So my question is, what happened to you man, you were my homeboy my nigga and you just fucking disappeared 1 year later here you are in the hood asking me to get back in the game with you."

"Meth's one hell of a drug." Lamar answered with a laugh. "So you know what happened to me and now I wanna know, what happened to you? Where'd all your money go?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did I told you I wasted all my money on drugs, ok man."

"That answers why you're in the hood, but why'd you abandon me and the rest of the group."

"Another time."

"I need to know now! you're my best fucking friend and I need to know!"

"Another time!" "So wanna tell me what happened to you?"

"it was my wedding, Tanisha, wanted me to forget about you she wanted me to, get rid of all the money that I stole, to start over so, I told the government to meet me at a location to get the money that I stole. Obviously I wasn't going to do that, so I filled a truck with the dough at this location. We get our normal lives back and they get their money back. Lester was real upset I was leaving for good, but I had to ask him to help me with this favor."

"TMI man."

"Fuck you."

"Chill am just playing with you nigga." Franklin and Lamar were just staring blankly at the sky for a minute. "The ultimate question still remains."

"What?"

"Are you back in the game?" Franklin **wasn't** sure, he didn't want Lamar leaving him again without a proper explanation. "Hey what the fuck?!" "THAT FUCKING BALLA IS FUCKING EATING THAT DUDE WE GOTTA HELP!"

¿Lamar dashed to the rescue angrily trying to pull the balla from the defenseless citizen. In the process Lamar got bitten so he shot him. The civilian was dead. Franklin and Lamar heard screaming throughout Los Santos.

12:24PM: Trevor was driving back to TPI after that unfortunate loss of a client. He heard several News reports of groups of cannibals attacking people on the radio and heard a couple of screams. Oh when I get my hands on Ron for not stopping that asshole, Wade. Ill snap his neck! He knew where he was going, he knew exactly what he was doing! BUT WHY DIDN'T HE STOP HIM! This company's gonna be the death of me. Trevor knew something was up with the news reports and the screams but he didn't care at that time; he just wanted to go to TPI grab his things and go home. But first he had to decide whether he was going to fire Ron or give him a second chance. Trevor arrived at TPI, and Ron was in his cubical biting his nails.

"So…what happened?"

"I..I…well, let's just say he's not going to be walking back here again anytime soon."

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I shoulda."

"Thank god."

"Don't thank god just yet, we gotta deal with you. You didn't stand up for the company, you didn't even try to stop him, we could of lost a lot of money just because YOU DID'T HAVE THE BALLS TO SATAND UP TO A FUCKING RETARD!."

"I'm sorry Trevor if you want me gone I guess your mind is made up, but when I signed up for TPI I didn't know I had to throw my life on the line to protect it."

"When you put it like that I guess I can't really blame you. What happened to TPI Ron? I don't want to sound cliché but, I remember the good old days when I didn't carry the gun around, and I wasn't so hot headed."

"Those days will come back sooner or later."

"I hope so Ron." At that moment the main door to TPI was destroyed by a group of bloody mindless people.

"Holly shit it's the cannibals from the news! Run for your life Ron!" Trevor and Ron were running for the back door when they opened the door alls they saw was miles zombies Trevor grabbed Ron and pulled him towards the staircase as zombies flooded the first floor, they barricaded themselves in Trevor's office.

"Cannibals! News report! What is going on!

"There was a news report on the radio, FUCK FUCK FUCK! I shoulda listened! There are groups of cannibals all over the state maybe even the country, but they don't look like a cult they look like a race of the undead!"

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"We have 2 options option number 1: we kill ourselves with the gun number 2 we wait for those things to break down the door and tear us limb from limb."

"Trevor! Let's not do anything hasty! We'll shoot each other when the time comes instead we should find a way to get to ground level."

"Ok when the time comes that shouldn't be too long." I can't help feel that I care for Wade he was a great friend, he was slow but a friend none the less, he's probably been torn limb from limb by now and it makes me, ANGERY!

12:43PM "Hey buddy how much you want huh? Everyone has their price what's yours?" Michael asked the police officer.

"I'm an officer of the law I don't take bribes!"

"Don't gimme that bull shit tell me, how much do you want?" without hesitation the cop replied

"2 million, unless that's too high for you."

"2 MILLION!"

"That is exactly what I thought. You couldn't even hold up a drug store and you're a bit of an idiot you start a job by yourself, park in a 6 to 12 area and then try to hotwire a car without tools. You sure are an ambitious one."

"Fuck you."

"Well it's the truth I don't mind being blunt with lowlifes, your very stupid."

"Like I care what a scrawny little spit fuck like you thinks."

"You got quiet the mouth."

"Whatever. So do you really have a number or am I wasting my time?"

"You really can't take a hint, can you."

"Can we just drive!?"

"I don't know can we?"

"I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Sure." I'm so sick of this, I don't want to do this every other week soon enough, dad will run out of bail money someday, I have to get out of the game, I have to I can start a family it'll be better than it is now. They were nearing the prison off the boarder of the Grand Sonora Dessert. When they hit a zombie walking in the middle of the road and crashed into a tree.

Michael was stuck in the car the officer was knocked out or dead, Michael couldn't tell. He tried waking him up but it wouldn't work. So he tried kicking the window down and nothing would work. "Officer I need you come on! Please!" Michael hit his seat and he fell over, it revealed his neck was slit open by a piece of glass. "Shit Shit SHIT! THE ONE FUCKING TIME I WANT YOU TO BE ALIVE!" Michael realized he was going to have to get comfy, he was going to be there a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

The zombies were pounding on the door as hard as they can. And all of them were climbing on top of each other to get to the window.

"Trevor, what are we gonna do!"

"I DON'T KNOW GIVE ME SOME FUCKING TIME!"

"Screaming isn't helping anyone Trevor!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AND DISTRACT THOSE THINGS SO I CA ESCAPE!"

"I'm not your enemy!"

"I'm sorry this is stressful man I just, can't stop thinking about Wade, I should of took him and bought him back he's probably DEAD right now and its my FUCKING FAULT!" at that moment the zombies started tearing down the door. "QUICK MOVE THE BOOKSHELF!" Pushed the bookshelf in front of the door.

"Keep putting stuff in front of the door!" they put Trevor's desk in front of the bookshelf and just piled miscellaneous items on it.

"Ron, that's not gonna hold."

"I know! I Know." Silence filled the room. They had no idea what was going to happen but they thought all options led to death. "Trevor,"

"Yeah?"

"It was a hard choice but I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll jump out the window so you can escape."

"RON!"

"ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE TREVOR! IT MIGHT AS WELL BE ME!" Ron snapped at Trevor.

"I WONT LIVE WITH MYSELF IF I I JUST SIT BY WHILE YOU JUMP OUT THAT WINDOW!"

"It's me, or its both of us what's it gonna be?"

"IT'LL BE ME BEFORE ITS YOU!"

"That's were your wrong." Ron pushed Trevor over and ran to the window "I'll miss you." Then he jumped out.

"NOOOOO!" Trevor realized he was gone, and he needed to escape, the zombies ran outside the TPI to get to Ron's corpse. Trevor removed the debris ran through the building and hopped in his truck. Once he started the engine he didn't look back. I need a place to go, shit Ron, Wade my two best friends are dead. I need, I need to move on the military, they must have a safe place for me to stay. Next stop Fort Zanchodo.

Michael's car started getting surrounded by zombies.

"What the fuck is wrong with you fucking open the door! Stop trying to break in! And why are you guys covered in blood Jesus!" The zombies broke through the window and tried grabbing Michaels ankle. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE BUT IF YOUR GONNA KEEP TRYING TO BITE ME THEN YOUR GONNA DIE!" Michael might have been a bit stupid but he was pretty strong. He bashed the skulls in of the zombies with his boots and crawled out the window. Just taking a quick look around he could tell something drastic happened. "What happened?" Fuck what happened here? Everything's weird and all these people are dead. I need to get these hand cuffs off. Michael couldn't figure out how to get the bullet proof windows open. And then a massive horde came running down the hill. 'looks like it's time to go back home." Michael started running for his life even though he still had those hand cuffs on. He ran to Los Santos and hid in an alley way. All the zombies just ran past him. Los Santos was in absolute chaos most of it was dead people some were looters and small pockets were survivors, but no military. Michael didn't want to comprehend and think about that kind of stuff he just wanted to get to his apartment. What's happening? Everything is falling around me, this can be my final thought, this right here not knowing a thing about any of this. I need to get to my apartment! Wait, what am I thinking I need to get a weapon! Wait a weapon is useless with these fucking hand cuffs on me. Let's just get to the ammunation. At that moment he heard the zombies. He got tackled by one and Michael decapitated it using his hand cuffs and made a run for it. The ammunation had boards all over it. He had to kick down the doors and it made a lot of noise. Inside was a small group they all had guns. Some of them weren't more then 13 years old. Michael was covered in blood they couldn't tell if he was bitten. "Hey, people sorry about breaking your door down but I need some guns like right now!

"Are you bitten?!" one of the men asked from the group.

"What?"

"ARE YOU BITTEN?!"

"What kind of stupid question is that!"

"Shelly, Dan, block the doors back up quick!"

"Got it!"

"And you err what's your name."

"Michael DeSanta, so what the fuck is going on?"

"In case you haven't realized all those thing out there are no longer human, there a race of the undead, I'm Bill by the way."

"I can see that why did you ask me if I was bitten?"

"The disease comes through the bite."

"No I'm not bitten, but do you guys have some guns I can barrow?"

"No, some random guy breaks down our door, makes a shit ton of noise doing it attracting all the zombies from west Los Santos and we're supposed to just give you some guns?"

"Ok but can you do something about these hand cuffs?"

"Why do you have hand cuffs on ya?"

"I was going to prison for a month because I robbed a drug store. But can you do something with these?"

"Sure, when we first cleared this place we ran into a cop zombie he has to have a pair of keys."

"Bill! They're getting in!"

"Lamar, shit are you ok!?"

"No, it hurts, I'm bleeding a lot, why… why does this hurt so much, I've gotten shot before but this is fucking painful!"

"Lamar, that's not the last of them." They looked around and they saw zombies everywhere.

"Shit get in the car!" Lamar and Franklin got in Franklins car, and drove out of the hood.

"Oh god man they're everywhere, SHIT! Do you have a gun I can barrow?"

"No, all's I have is this Micro."

"Alright hand it to me your driving!" Lamar handed Franklin the gun and he started shooting all the zombies blocking the road. After a little while, Franklin ran out of bullets. "Clip me man!"

"That's it the rest of my ammo's back at the house."

"Shit there's an ammunation up the road from here keep driving."

"No I was going to pull over dying really suits us."

"You're still one sarcastic mother fucker even when the world is falling apart. Let's just get there!" Lamar and Franklin had trouble up ahead there were to many undead to plow through, they accidentally crashed into the ammunation and that created a huge crater in the wall.

Michael just stared at the wall, he thought he couldn't be more fucked. That's when the zombies swarmed in, Shelly, and Dan died. Michael started to raise his voice.

"YOU DUMB BLACK ASSHOLES, GOOD FUCKING JOB!" Lamar didn't even react, and Franklin just flipped him the bird. They got out of the car and ran into the ammunation.

"GUYS GO THROUGH THE BACK DOOR!" Bill exclaimed. The remaining survivors went through the shooting range and out the back door. They grabbed all the weapons they could and ran out the back door. Franklin and Lamar were the last ones out and Michael was in front of them.

"YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T COMING WITH US! Michael slammed the door in Franklins face. They hopped in the van they came in, and left Michael behind. "NOOOO!" Franklin kicked down the door and grabbed Michael's shirt.

"Looks like where all you got racist dick."

"I prefer Michael."

"Fuck you"

"You bitches stop arguing we gotta go to another ammunation there all over the place."

"Alright let's go." Michael implied. They ran down the street and jumped in a car.

"Franklin you drive you're the mechanic!" Franklin got in the front and Michael and Lamar hopped in the back. "So you guys wanna tell me why you crashed into the front of our ammunation!"

"Did you see all the fuckin' dead guys out there man! We swerved off the road!"

"Will you two stop bitchin' to each other, Franklin keep your eyes on the road and you err Michael shut up for a second!"

"Ok ok so your Franklin and your?"

"Lamar nice to meet you, well not that nice but you look like you can handle a situation."

"Uhh thanks I guess. Sorry about the whole you black assholes thing, I'm just stressed. I was in a car crash, I had to outrun a horde and hall ass to Los Santos, and these dicks just abandon me!"

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who swerved off the road."

"Nah it wasn't like that, I wasn't driving the car?"

"Oh yeah, then who was?"

"A police officer, I was on my way to prison."

"Ah heist gone wrong huh?"

"Not exactly, I was robbing a drug store; I never pulled off a heist before."

"Damn man! Id show you around my part of town if all this shit wasn't happening, I just decided to get back in the game!"

"Really? What type of heists you pull."

"Nothing much, Jewelry store, Bank in Paleto bay, FIB, Merryweather, and the Union depository! All thanks to the nigga sitting right next to me!"

"Holly shit! You were the guys who robbed the UD! I envy the crap outta you guys!"

"Yeah money like that seemed like it would last forever but, right now we're both broke."

"Shit."

"Alright we're here!"

Fort Zanchodo, the only safe place in this state as of September 17th 2013, Judgment Day, Armageddon, the Apocalypse or whatever the fuck else, only 3 ½ miles to go. If I can get lucky enough to not get caught in a cluster of cars or zombies, or something even more psychotic, looters, Demons, UFO's Bigfoot, Nessie, I guess all of its possible if what I witnessed back at TPI was real, or if I'm just stoned out of my mind. Could I of saved Ron, could I of saved Wade, Could I of saved anyone I cared about, the answer of all that I'm not sure of but I could've at least tried, someone help me I'm all alone in this SHIT! 2 miles left. Maybe I should just clear my mind with some radio.

Trevor turned on the radio and all he can hear was static. That's more like it, my favorite channel. 1 mile to go huh looking at all of these dead people makes me angry? Upset? I don't know actually, wait I do, I don't feel anything. I was selling people random shit so I can make some easy legitimate money. But I guess all along all these people on the street I already killed one way or another. Fort Zanchodo is right over this bridge. My destiny's awaits right past those fences

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A solider appeared from the fog.

"Go back from where you came! We're not hovering any survivors!

"Well then, I guess this is where I bust down that gate of yours!"

"We're all armed! Ready to fire the second you do!"

"Bullshit!" Trevor backed up his car to the bridge, and rammed straight through the fence. The one guy wouldn't pull the trigger.

"You animal you just killed 100 innocent men!

"But you didn't shoot, because it would make too much noise and I'm STAYING RIGHT HERE YOU COCK SUCKIN' PRICK!"

"Fine. Only if you help repair the fence."

"I'd LOVE to." What the fucks this guy's problem, a lonely man in world filled with a bunch of brainless monsters, and he's not taking survivors, what is this? Trevor and the solider started walking towards the base

"So, why aren't you taking anyone private?"

"It's Randy, truth is, there's not a hundred people here."

"Ah I see you guys suffered a great number of causalities and can't afford to have some insane person come slit all your thoughts in your sleep."

"The exact opposite, you're not the first person to think that the military base is a safe bet, there's over 5000 people living here some people are sleeping on the run way. All the jets and tanks and other military vehicles have been stolen we're gonna have to turn away a lot of people it's only been what a couple hours since this thing started."

"I know it's, it's rough. So many people have died already including my 2 best buds."

"I know exactly how you feel, and worse."

"How so?"

"My wife and kids man, just this morning she killed herself, took the kids with her." Randy started sobbing.

"It doesn't get harder than that." They walked over to the runway.

"Here's where you will sleep for the night. Now Come see me in the guard tower tomorrow morning so you can pay off that debt for destroying the fence, and if you don't I'll kick you out myself."

"You don't have to tell me twice." There's something behind this, I don't believe that motherfuckers sob story for a second! I'll find It out, I always did. I still can't sleep. I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but Ron, Wade, and Dan, and, wait where was everyone? Ron was there, everyone was gone. Ron, you could of said something to me before you dived head first out that window. I'm gonna be thinking about this shit all night aren't I.

Trevor finally went to sleep at 4 AM and woke up at 7:45. Randy, gotta go work on the damn fence. Trevor walked up the stairs to the guard tower and got Randy.  
>"Hey, I'm ready to work on the fence, How about you?"<p>

"Yeah you sleep good last night, no wait let me revise that, did you sleep at all last night." Randy said looking back at Trevor with a smug look on his face.

"I got 4 hours at the very most, all these thoughts, these ANGRY thoughts! I couldn't even remember sleeping on a cold dirty runway." I didn't like this guy I can't trust him either but he saved my life by letting me in here I guess that's enough to make me not rip open his chest and tear him limb from limb!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"This one isn't boarded up, maybe there's no one inside." Michael implied

"Yeah and let's hope there's actually some guns for the taking."

"If everything goes good you guys its right back to my crib alright I need to see if my baby's ok." Franklin demanded.

"Fo sho dude."

"Michael, Franklin, and Lamar walked in; all's that remained was a 9mm a pump action shotgun and a couple rounds scattered across the room.

"Shit." Michael said in terror.

"That's it!" Lamar exclaimed.

"Well, who's going unarmed?" Michael asked.

"I'm not that good of a shot you two take it." Michael started picking up the shells off the ground.

"But Franklin you really think this guy's worth your ass?" Lamar whispered.

"Yeah man, I don't know what it is, but this guy seems like he can help give him a chance."

"Alright but if you end up dying…"

"I'll be fine." Franklin snapped back.

"Alright Lamar who's getting what?"

"What's the ammo count?"

"The 9mm has…23 bullets and the pump action has 6, the rest of the bullets on the ground are for guns we don't have."

"You good with guns?"

"Better than anyone I know."

"Ok you should take the pistol, longer range and shit, I'll take the shotgun since I'm not such an aiming guy."

"You never were hommie." Franklin said with a chuckle

"Shut the fuck up man."

"Do you remember the jewelry store heist."

"…Ok you got me there."

"Let's just go before those things show up man there are hordes all over these streets." They walked out the front door to see their car was gone and every other car was taken to attempt to get out of the state. "Guys we need a plan B"

"No kidding, I'm sure as hell not hauling as up to your condo in Vinewood hills bro not without a car its suicide!" Lamar pointed out.

"Alright then you got any better ideas!" Franklin shouted. He got angrier as Lamar tried to delay their travel.

"There's a pizza place right there, and a hardware stores 2 blocks from here."

"I'm not barricading myself in a pizza paler without Tanisha!"

"Fine then, guess we're walkin."

"That's what I wanted to hear.

They walked from east Los Santos to Vinewood without any hordes but they ignored the small groups and had to kill the fast ones. Although they made it to Vinewood, they still had to walk all the way up those hills.

"Damn dude I'm tired as fuck!"  
>"Me too man but we have to see if she's ok man!"<p>

"I know I didn't walk this far to just turn around, but we need to rest I feel sick and my arm feels rather numb."

"You mean the one that got bitten?"

"Wait, THIS GUYS BITTEN!"

"Yeah, one of those motherfuckers bit him about a day ago."

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"HE'S FUCKED HES FUCKED IN HIS FUCKING FUCK!"

"No you don't mean…"

"Yep, In a couple hours he's as good as dead." I didn't know this guy too well but, he doesn't look like some asshole that would betray us, I felt him as a friend but Lamar being dead from a single bite just doesn't seem right, it ludicrous as fuck but shit Lamar looks like he can die in a matter of seconds.

"Lamar man, I think, I think… shit!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THIS MOTHER FUCKER! ITS JUST A FEVER ITS QUINCIDENTAL KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER BEFORE HE KILLS BOTH OF US! YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM HE'S SOME CICOTIC ASSHOLE WE JUST MET FRANKLIN!" Lamar started coughing a lot some of the times he coughed there was blood. He threw his gun at franklin so he can kill Michael. Franklin didn't know who to listen to; although Lamar was his best friend and this guy was just some random guy Lamar was obviously not well.

"Franklin, you're a smart guy you pulled off the biggest heist of all time don't fool yourself into thinking he's okay, he's as good as dead." Michael didn't want to scream anymore he wanted to get on franklins good side so he wouldn't blow his brains out instead he would put his good friend out of his misery.

"Franklin you're not seriously considering shooting me *cough* I'm your best friend instead you're gonna let this asshole tell you shoot me *cough*" A horde starting running over the down the hill.

"Look, Frankie boy either we start hauling ass to your house, or I'll haul ass to the military base and you can get your face bitten off by your friend here." Franklin had a difficult choice to make, kill his best friend and face facts or let this guy go and take a chance with Lamar.

"Michael do you have any proof of this theory that it kills you?"

"To be honest, I don't but isn't Lamar on the floor over there coughing up blood proof enough."

"What if it just makes him sick and he'll be fine!"

"NO TIME FRANKLIN DECIDE NOW!" Franklin had to decide right there and then they were closing in his mind was purely shot, he didn't know what to choose, so Michael chose for him.

"Fuck this I'm bailing have fun I guess." Michael ran off.

"Shit Lamar get up we need to get the fuck outa here!" Franklin picked up Lamar and helped him move. It was barley any use he couldn't outrun the zombies not with Lamar clinging on to his shoulder. At that moment Lamar passed out he was literally dead weight. "Lamar, wake up, WAKE UP!" One of the zombies grabbed and tackled Franklin and Lamar. It started digging its Bleeding muddy hands in Lamar's chest. He knew Lamar was done know he felt sad but he was more relieved it wasn't him that had to experience such a gruesome death. Shit shit shit shit shit! Lamar, my best fucking friend, FUCK! Maybe I can catch up with that other guy Michael, Ok where would that be? He said he was going to the Military base, That's um… east? West! Ok so that's down this road but my house is right over there, Damn if I go to my house, that means I might never see that fool again. But if I do go after him I can lose Tanisha. I'm not leaving another one of my loved ones to die! Besides I'm sure, no I'm positive the cat can take care of himself! I'll go to the military base and meet him there. Franklin took a right down to his house it was only right down the road now. Wait what the fuck am I doing! I'm leading a whole horde over to my house, what the fuck am I going to do! Franklin looked back and saw all the things pushing each other down and trampling over each other. He knew there was no turning back now but he also knew he was going to have to escape out the back and his bike was no longer an option.

"So Randy lets go get working on that Fence shall we?" Trevor said in a sarcastic creepy voice,

"Yeah lets go then." They walked out having a little conversation.

"So Randy, I don't get it."

"What?"

"How did all these people get in here so fast?"

"You don't think you were the first person to think of this did you? I mean c'mon! it's the 21st century live stream media, first all the locals closed in that easily filled 1000 people than the News recommended to gather all there supply's and go to this base they even gave the exact location of the Military base and that filled the rest of the base in a couple hours."

"Well, that makes sense, but you couldn't let one more FUCKING GUY IN YOU LITTLE RAT CUNT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I was doing my job! I could shoot you where you stand just for saying that ."

"Sorry, I just its fuck this whole damn thing… what what did you call me?"

"Oh yeah I looked up your file. You don't seem like such a bad guy so I guess that's why I didn't shoot you."

"Yeah sure. I'M a nice guy." They walked up to the Gate with only a couple boards blocking it up.

"Ok so since these boards aren't going to protect shit if a couple zombies find their way over here, I need you to help me put up these new metal fences, Then we will be obliged to give you some clean clothes, food, water, and a nice little place to sleep."

"Where's that, Under the desk in your room?"

"Good guess." This guy man I can't stand him I can tell he was bullshitting me about that story how his wife and kid got eaten and he's a bit of a douche and that's all I can make out of him a douche and a liar, he's holding back on something but if I'm allowed inside the building maybe I can find something that's relevant to this whole zombie outbreak.

Trevor started working on the Fence, he had to remove some of the boards because they were getting in the way tear down all the fence that didn't go flying from him ramming it with his car and then he had to do the hardest part witch was putting the fence there in the first place. It was difficult and very tedious especially in the hot weather, Randy didn't help that much. He was just babbling to Trevor about useless military shit. Then Finally Trevor Finished and the base was secure once again.

"So do you LOVE it Randy."

"Trevor, don't be an asshole."

"Yes Sir!" Trevor said very sarcastically.

"Well I guess you earned your rights here and your welcome to change into some of the military uniforms, your sweating like shit from the heat."

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower now." Trevor replied in an angered voice. The whole day was consumed by thinking, Randy was out of his room tending to civilians giving them food and other supplies making it a little more comfortable to sleep. So Trevor was just chilling on his bed it was horrible the mattress itself was 3 inches and the metal springs inside of it made it even more painful, but it was still better than the floor, only by a tiny bit though both options were better than sleeping on the runway again though. From 10:00-9:30 Trevor was just thinking, and thinking, and thinking, What was he going to do from now until he dies, am I ever going to see Wade or is he dead like Ron, is there any god, if there is, why would he allow this. All these thoughts going for almost 12 hours. Then Randy showed up.

"Trevor what the fuck are you doing on my bed?"

"Well you weren't here I wasn't going to lay on the floor till you got back."

"Ok I'll give you that but I need my energy I'm going to sleep so get off."

"Fine." Trevor replied very annoyed. He just rolled off and without getting up rolled under the desk.

Hey Trevor take the pillow you did us good today, you might of saved 5000 lives."

"What do you mean? I was the one who knocked it down."

"That fence was old anyway this one's a lot stronger, just take the damn thing."

"Ok, thanks." Trevor fell asleep easily, there was simply nothing left to think about. Randy didn't though, the food supply was running way too low to keep everyone in here he knew that 2 days from now, a lot of people including women and children are going to be sent out there to fend for themselves for then on and they would look like the bad guys in the end of all this. In Randy's eyes Trevor was at the very bottom of that list he liked Trevor, he thought they had a lot in common. When they woke up Randy told Trevor what was happening, and what needed to happen.

"Hey Trev, you up?"

"WHA wha yeah I'm up."

"T I wanted to tell you something, I look at you as a friend so I wanted to tell you something important."

"What?" Trevor said tiredly

"Well, we simply don't have enough food and water to just keep handing out, we have to think about the people that are of used to us, not free loaders. As much as I hate to say it but id like to kick out 9/10ths of the people here because they are useless, you aren't one of those people, you can help us out a lot. What do you think about this."

"I couldn't agree more, kick out the bitches who can't pull there weight and move on with the rest of our lives."

"Ok then I'll go tell the commander you stay here and think I guess, that seems like the one thing you like to do more than anything else."

"Yep." Randy was walking over to the commanders room. He was looking at all the poor souls that simply couldn't be saved as he walked passed the hangers where the jets used to be until those pilots decided to take off in means of escape. He also looked over to where the tanks used to be and remembered the day when the people with the cargobob cargobobed the tanks away because they wanted all the weapons they can carry.

Randy arrived at the commander's office and knocked on the door.

"Commander? Can I have a word with you its urgent." 2 minutes passed by and the commander didn't answer so Randy opened the door all he can see was Red. There was blood everywhere on the floors, the wall, and the ceiling all over the place. And he looked over to the leftside of the room he saw a gun 9mm revolver placed in his hand and a huge bullet hole going straight through his head. All's that was going through Randy's head was how can I blame him? The weight of 5000 peoples lives on his shoulders during a time like this.

"No…no…fuck." Randy stared at this horrific scene for 10 solid minutes before he even flinched, and Trevor came to see what the commander thought because of how long it was taking him.

"Oh there you are so what does he.." Trevor paused and took a brief moment to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him.

"What happened?" Trevor said in amazement.


End file.
